When Belphegor is bored
by happytth
Summary: read to find out what belphegor do when he is bored.. One-shot.. This is a challenge to write Bel.


**Well , this is a challenge from my friend... I seriously don't know how to write Belphegor ... and this is my first time write TYL stories ... and i sucks at fighting scenes. *bangswall* This story is about Belphegor and it turns out a bit weird? *facepalm***

**Well this is a random plot that i can think of to write..**

**Warning: Character may be OCC , vocabulary and grammar mistakes are found**

* * *

**When Belphegor is bored **

**~~ Varia mansion~~**

'' VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ... Damn Boss... '' Squalo started shouting as his boss refused to eat steak . His boss throws the steak away after taking one bite that does not suit him. Xanxus wants the very steak that he always eat. The steak is from overseas and it is very high class. Squalo, however, can't find the steak that his boss eats often. The problem is there is a tsunami in the seas. The ships that are shipping the steaks have been delayed and Xanxus demands steak for his dinner.

'' Ushishishi, that shark is getting noisy. Mammon, can you make several steak illusion for our boss? I will pay you definetely. Ushishishi.'' Belphegor turns to Mammon who is floating around.

'' Yare... Yare... Our Boss is so noisy today. '' Mammon snap his fingers** ( A/n: I treat Mammon as a male ) **then the steak magically appear at the dining table where Xanxus is. Belphegor passes the money to Mammon and then walks towards the balcony.

'' Ushishishi, i'm bored. I shall find some things to entertain myself'' After he finish saying, he jump down from the balcony.

'' Ushishishi, this branches are so fragile .. They are so weak, it's like they can break any moment when someone step on it. Ushishishi'' Belphegor jumps from branches to branches.

Belphegor has no idea where he will goes after hours of walking or jumping around. So he decided to take a flight to Japan to meet some peasants.

* * *

'' Dear Customers, we are now arrive at Japan. Please make sure you do not leave any belongings here. '' An air stewardess speaks in a microphone thart echos around the plane. **( A/n : i randomly think of what an air stewardess will say. It has been like 4-5 years since i was on an airplane )**

" Ushishi, Japan here i come'' Belphegor says with a little of excitement. Upon arriving in Japan which seems a bit unfamiliar to him. The reason why is 10 years have passed since he came to japan for the fight of the half vongola ring.

Belphegor went around asking people whether they know where is the vongola base. It seems no one knows. At the same time, Hibari got information that Belphegor have arrived in Namimori. Hibari smirks as he look at one of his security camera records around Namimori.

Hibari walks out of his his base and search for Belphegor. He demands answers from him why that herbivore is here in his territory. Hibari is more bloodthirsty then the ten years younger him. Finally, he found Belphegor in an empty open area grass. Hibari dived and then attack him with his tonfas.

* * *

'' Hn. herbivore. Why are you here?. My territory.'' Hibari questioned him while attacking, dodgings attacks from Belphegor. ''Ushishi. The prince is bored, so he wants to have some fun here. Ushishishi.'' Belphegor simply answers Hibari and continue to fight.

At the same time, Mukuro comes back to Namimori from his mission. He happen to walks by an open area grass. Mukuro stares at the two people fighting against each other. He recognised two of them. One of them is the skylark and other is the self-proclaim prince from varia. Mukuro is bored at the moment as he defeated small fries for his mission. Mukuro jumps in the battle.

''Kufufufu, why are you here?'' Mukuro turns to Belphegor with a trident. '' Ushishishi, the prince is bored so i came here to play. Ushishishi.'' They suddenly stop fighting. " Ushishishi, pineapple head, bring me to your boss.'' Belphegor smiles as he usually did.

* * *

**~~at the vongola mansion~~**

"' These stacks of paperwork seems keep building up in my desk. '' Tsuna sighed for the several times. A knock from his door was heard. " Come in Gokudera. '' Tsuna put down his pen and then look at his storm guardian also his right hand man. "' Tenth, your hyper intuition is awesome. Well, Mukuro is back from his mission and he found hibari fighting with Belphegor on his way back. And Mukuro ended up fighting with them. They are in the training room right now. '' Gokudera tells Tsuna about the details.

'' Gokudera, find Belphegor for me. After i finish talking with Belphegor please call Hibari and Mukuro for me. Thanks Gokudera .'' Tsuna then continue signing his paperworks.

* * *

**~~at the training room~**

'' Ushishi, you vongola are weak. You can't even dodge my knives from cutting you.'' Belphegor dodge another move from Hibari. 'Hibari landed another attack on belphegor cheeks with his tonfas.'' Hn. .'' Hibari dodge another attack from Belphegor and flip backwards. The training room door was suddenly open, it turns out it was Gokudera.

'' Belphegor, tenth calls you to come to his office. This way, Belphegor.'' Gokudera shows Belphegor the way to Tsuna's office with his hands out pointing the direction. Finally they reach Tsuna's office. Before Gokudera even knocks the door, Tsuna calls out Gokudera and Bephegor with the permission to come to this office.

They walks in and towards tsuna desk. " Tenth , if you don't have anything else, then i shall take my leave.'' Gokudera bows down to Tsuna. After Gokudera leaves the room, Tsuna folded his arms and the questioned Belphegor. After he got some answers from him, he decided to let him stay in the vongola mansion at the west the bedroom for 2 days before he goes back to the Varia Mansion. '' Ah, before i forgot. Belphegor, can you kindly take these huge stacks of paperworks and do them while you are here. You did say you are bored didn't you? Help with this paperworks by giving me some ideas on how to solve them. '' Tsuna smirks and some kind of evil aura is leaking out of him when speaking of paperworks.

After the talk with Mukuro and Hibari, Tsuna's temper raises to the maximum. He was so angry and he gave 3/4 of his paperworks to them. Mukuro and Hibari leaves the room and then tsuna is trying to calm down his temper. ( A/n : OMG.. I forget to include Reborn.. Lol.. too late to add.. )

During the two days stay in the vongola mansion, Belphegor made a mess in everything he do. Mukuro and Hibari just don't like the sight of Belphegor. For once, they agree in the same thing and tries to get rid of Belphegor. When the two days are up, Belphegor is gladly he goes back to Varia mansion. But things just don't goes smoothly, Tsuna gave Belphegor that Xanxus paperworks will be airmail to Varia Mansion. So Belphegor just need to tell his boss about it.

~~the end~~

* * *

**This just takes a lot of time from me. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Reviews ?**

**~~happytth~~**

**published on 27/12/2013**


End file.
